Battle Trophy Queen
by Phoenix Hoshika
Summary: In over her head and unprepared Sophie Silverhawk encounters Gabriel Celeste. Will she be able to defeat him using only Fayt's metal pipe? Huh? Who the heck is Sophie Silverhawk and how did she get Fayt's metal pipe? Read on and find out. An SO3 fanfic.


**A/N and disclaimer:** I am just a fan and do own any part of Star Ocean and for that reason no profit of any kind is being made from these fan fictions. The character Sophie Silverhawk is the sole property of Photosoph from whom I have expressed permission to use in these stories. "Doom to those who use her without permission!" That being said I am not responsible for any ill fate that befalls those that do. 

Battle Trophy Queen

By

Phoenix Hoshika

Sophie walked confidently through the bottom floor of the hell like maze weapons strapped to her back, sides, and waist items she had collected along the way from various battles with the maze's monstrous inhabitants. She had long since run out of healing times and bombs. In fact those things were all gone before she was even half way through floor one. If she had not panicked while escaping the battle she realized this fact in running the wrong way she would have long exited the hellish place known as the Maze of Tribulation, but that was not so. Having lost her bearings Sophie found herself cornered numerous times with no way of escape so she had to fight and fight she did until she leveled up to the point where it didn't matter if she had no items or means of escaping. Having realized this Sophie began tearing through the maze terrorizing the monsters that lay in wait for her along the way. The death cries of the would-be demons echoed to the upper floors striking fear into any adventures that dare enter the Maze of Tribulation causing them to leave only seconds after entering, therefore, it quickly spread that there was a great unknown evil lurking within the maze unlike anything anyone could imagine. Brandishing a long broad sword Sophie smashed her way through the rest of the maze anxious to meet the boss monster she was certain who awaited her arrival at the bottom. Smashing to smithereens the last remaining monster a look of disappointment shown on her face.

"Dagnabbit! I was sure something interesting was going to happen once I cleared this thing. Was that pathetic weakling supposed to be the boss of this joint? No, it couldn't have been. Maybe this dungeon doesn't have one, but that doesn't make sense. Oh well, at least I managed to get some pretty neat items out of this misadventure. Guess I'll go home now." Sophie said as she opened a large green treasure chest and pulled out the last item of the dungeon. It wasn't anything she had any use for but figured it was worth some money and decided to hold on to it for resale once she got back into town. Opening a large thick canvas bag she placed the object inside with a collection of other items then closed it. Standing up she slung the bag over her shoulder and left the room.

Walking through the large room that connected to four smaller ones her footsteps echoed eerily as she came near the exit. Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light from behind and she quickly turned to see where it came from. In the center of the room floating just above the surface with its back to her was a creature that resembled an angel.

"Many have come but none have gone back. Will you be the first one?" The being said as it turned around.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked her heart pounding.

"Ah! Finally a different one other than those eight who keep coming down here pestering me." The being said then introduced himself. "I am Gabriel Celeste." He said with a mischievous grin that sent chills down Sophie's spine.

"_This it!_ _I've finally met him, the boss of the Maze of Tribulation!" _Sophie thought excitedly.

"Are you worthy of challenging me?" Celeste asked still grinning.

"Ah! Wait! What did you say your name was again?" Sophie asked dropping her bag the items tumbling out of the drawstring opening.

"Gabriel Celeste. Why do you repeat a question that has already been given an answer," the being asked itching to fight.

"Just a moment." Sophie said hurriedly going through the things in her canvas bag only to not find what she was looking for then began franticly searching her person discarding numerous weapons before she found it; a tiny roll of paper tied with a small pink ribbon. Undoing the ribbon she unrolled the paper, which was a list of various battle trophies she could obtain. Quickly going down the list she stopped near the end gasping. Looking up at Celeste her mouth was wide open. There were numerous battle trophies she could obtain from him, but it seemed she could only get most of them one at a time.

"Are you ready to face your doom?" Celeste asked remaining in the center of the room.

"Um, could you hold on just a little longer?" Sophie asked not yet decided on which battle trophy she was going to try to win from him first.

"This is a first time occurrence." Gabriel mumbled. "Maybe things will be more interesting." He said to himself then turned away from her. "Take as long as you want I will be here waiting."

"Great! Thanks." Sophie said then sat on the floor crossing her legs as she looked over the list. "Hm, defeat Gabriel alone, defeat Gabriel w/o taking damage, defeat using only… Man, there's so many of them. I'm alone so I definitely can get that one without a problem and the no damage one? I think I can get it, he doesn't seem that tough." Sophie said to herself and even though he was a good distance away at the center of the room he could still hear everything she was saying an indignant expression flicking across his face at her last comment. "Oh! Oh! Wait, I think I can get four at the same time!" Sophie exclaimed. "So for the third one I'm going to beat him with this metal pipe." Sophie said holding up the blunt object she had obtained after beating the blue haired man who dropped it senseless.

"Impertinence." Gabriel grumbled keeping his back turned.

"Yeah, I better take care of him with this quick going for a major attack win as well before that guy and his friends catch up to me, something tells me he's going to be hopping angry at me for taking this from him." Sophie said rising from the pile of weapons and items she planned on selling once she was in town again.

"Are you done yet?" Celeste asked looking over his shoulder having become impatient and annoyed by Sophie's comments regarding his battle prowess.

"Yup, I'm done now." Sophie said anxious to fight him.

"You should not think me such an easy defeat." Gabriel said as he slowly turned around the slight smile he wore accompanied by raging anger.

"_Uh-oh."_ Sophie thought when she saw the look in his eyes. "_I think I made him angry. Did I keep him waiting too long or did her hear me…?"_ Sophie thought then recalled what he had just said to her. "_Oh shoot! He heard me! I could be in trouble if he gets a hit off me, but I'm ready for him. I've got four battle trophies I'm gunning for here so I'm going to win!"_ Sophie thought taking a fighting stance her hand firmly gripping the metal pipe she took from the blue haired magical swordsman after beating the ba-jesus out of him then running away.

"Behold the beauty of my flesh!" Gabriel said the room suddenly turning black.

"Eeeek!" Sophie screamed dropping the pipe and covering her eyes with her hands. "_What is he doing?!"_ She wondering unable to keep herself from peeking between her fingers in curiosity and found him looking at a massive script.

"They only gave me a few lines in this one too. I can't believe I confused them." Gabriel said quietly to himself. "Even if I am a boss character in a bonus dungeon I want more lines!" Gabriel exclaimed tossing the script into the air. The paper instantly came loss falling on the floor all around him.

"_What's wrong with him?"_ Sophie wondered sweat dropping. "Um…" Sophie uttered not sure if she should say anything.

"What?!" Gabriel said turning around angrily having almost forgotten his opponent. "Oh, yes." He said having instantly calmed down. "Shall we?" Celeste said holding his right hand out to the side a giant sword suddenly appearing in it.

"Hold it right there!" Came a familiar voice. "Give me back my pipe!" Fayt shouted the sword Divine Avenger in hand and his seven teammates behind him ready to fight.

"Uh-oh…" Sophie said sweat dropping.

"Ah, the same ones from before again." Gabriel said disappointed to see them for the umpteenth time. "Usually in this kind of occurrence I would have you wait your turn but this one does not deem facing me alone enough of a challenge."

"Is he asking us to team up with him?" Cliff wondered out loud.

"Interesting. Fayt?" Maria said looking over at the blue haired swordsman.

"Sounds good to me, let's do it!" Fayt said holding up his sword and charging.

"_I did say I wanted a challenge."_ Sophie thought putting her prized possession, she obtained through questionable means, in a harness on her back then drawing the two remaining weapons she was carrying from her waist- a set of item creation enhanced mythril daggers.


End file.
